Elemental Workshop II
Details Magic * Smithing *Completion of Elemental Workshop I |items = *A pickaxe *A hammer *2 Elemental bar (3 elemental bars if you wish to smith the Mind shield) *8 Coal (12 if you wish to smith the Mind Shield) *The battered key from the first quest Recommended: *A Camelot Teleport to get from the Digsite to Seers' Village (optional but recommended) *A restore potion to recover magic levels if you wish to make the mind shield Optional: *The slashed book (if you wish to smith the mind shield) |kills = 2 Earth elementals (level 35) }} Walkthrough Starting off To begin with, you need to go to the Exam Centre south of the Digsite. Search the bookcases on the east wall (next to the two chests) of the southeastern bookcases, and you'll find a beaten book with a scroll in it as a bookmark. Read the scroll, and then head to Seers' Village. Do not get rid of this book before the end of the quest; if you do, you will not be able to make the helmet out of the primed mind bar. The key If you don't already have the battered key, head to the building southwest of Seers' Village Bank, and search the northeast bookcase to get a battered book and a battered key. Go to the workshop in the building with the anvil, and let yourself in the same way as in the Elemental Workshop I quest. Now, as soon as you are inside, follow the directions on the scroll: 2 north, 2 east, 2 north, 2 east, 10 north, 4 west. You'll end up in the water elemental room in front of the machinery. Search it for a key, it will be used on the hatch in the centre of the room to go downstairs. :Note: If you do not read the scroll, you will not get the search option for the machinery. :Note: Before you go down, quickly mine two elemental ores (three if you desire a mind shield) from the west room, and smelt them into elemental bars in the south room. Now, head back into the middle of the area, and use the key on the large hatch in the ground. Making repairs .]] Once you're downstairs, you need to fix the machinery. First off, search the crate full of crane and lever schematics to the south, and get one of each. Go back upstairs, and use one of your bars on the workbench. Make the crane claw. Do not make a helmet yet! Now, go back down and pull the southwest lever next to the crane, and then use the claw on the crane. Next, head up the small stairs to your southwest (not up the hatch, but onto the metal construct) to get to the upper level. Open the junction box in the west to work on the pipes for the press (click on the ends you want to connect). You'll want to arrange them as seen on the right. For the next two parts, you'll need to search all the crates in the surrounding area. The items can be in any of the crates either up on the scaffolding (upper level) or down on the level with the crane. You'll need to find a small, medium, and large cog, as well as a piece of pipe. Use the pipe on the broken pipe upstairs on the northernmost point of the scaffolding. Then, for the cogs, take them back downstairs to the machine on the east side. On the side of the machine are three pins. By using the cogs on the machine pins, you want to stick the small one on the upper-left pin, the medium one on the lower left, and the large one on the right. Operating the machine #Place your elemental bar on the jig cart, which should be on the south crane right now. (If it is not, you must have already pulled the lever with the yellow cart-sign - keep operating it, until the cart completes the circle around the room and arrives again.) #The crane ##The left (west) lever will raise and lower the crane, and the right (east) one will rotate the crane. Raise the crane, rotate it, lower it to dip it into the lava and raise it back out. The bar should now be glowing orange. ##Rotate the crane back, lower it and raise it again to deposit the bar on the jig. ##:Note: Make sure to lower the crane and then raise it again in order to correctly deposit the bar. Not doing so will cause the bar to remain on the crane. #Pull the lever right behind you, by the yellow sign (north of the crane) to move the cart to the next station. Remember this lever, you will need to use it to move the cart after each step. #Go to where the cart now is and pull the lever on the west side. The bar will be flattened by a press. #Go back to the yellow-sign lever and move the cart forward again. #If you haven't already fixed the pipe, go upstairs (not up the hatch, but onto the metal construct), and use the pipe piece you found on the pipes to the north (they have a hole) to fix them and go down the stairs again. #The watertank ##You will see an old lever, a corkscrew lever, and two water valves. ##Pull the old lever to open the door, then turn the corkscrew lever twice to pull the cart into the tank. Close the door again with the old lever. ##Make sure the eastern valve is closed, then open up the western valve (between two stacks of crates). The bar should turn blue once it gets cooled by the water. If it does not, the eastern valve is open. ##Close the western valve again, then open the eastern one to let the water out and close it down again. ##:Note: If the eastern valve reports that it is sucking air, you skipped step 6. ##Open the door with the old lever, turn the corkscrew twice to deposit the cart back on the track, close the door again using the old lever. The cart will not move forward again while the door is open. #Pull the yellow-sign lever again to move the cart to the next station. #Turn on the fan by pulling the lever next to it, and then turn it back off. When it is dry, the bar turns white. #:Note: If the fan reports that it is sucking air, the cogs are not correct. #Go back and pull the lever to advance the cart again. #Pick up the primed bar! Do this twice if you want the shield. Finishing up You're almost done. Go down one more level to where there are two doors, one with the mind symbol and the other with the body symbol. Go into the mind room (nearest), and place your bar on the extractor gun and operate the extractor hat next to it. A part of you will be drained into the bar turning it into a primed mind bar. This will temporarily lower your Magic level by 20. Now, you simply need to pick up the bar from the extractor gun, and go back up to the workshop, and make a mind helmet out of the bar you just made, and the quest is complete. Rewards *1 Quest point *7,500 Smithing experience *7,500 Crafting experience *The ability to make and use elemental mind equipment. **To make a mind shield: have the slashed book from the Elemental Workshop I quest in your inventory, then smith a primed mind bar into a mind shield. Trivia *When you are downstairs in the corridor that has the mind door, a body door can be seen further down. This is a hint towards the Elemental Workshop III quest, which was released in the modern game. The armour reward from it was a body body.